1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger panel which assists in hanging or supporting a variety of articles, such as a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a smart phone, a cup holder, a pencil holder, etc., to a desk, a wall, or the like, and a hanger device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a variety of articles, such as household items, office supplies, etc., are hung on a wall in homes and offices. Moreover, efforts to attach or hang even a bulky article, such as a monitor, etc., to a wall or a partition in order to attain an increased available space over a desk have been attempted because recent generalized use of a computer causes a narrower space above a desk or a table.
In exhibition places and stores for sales of goods, displaying goods by hanging the goods on a wall may increase purchasing power and advertisement effects, and therefore a hanger device for display of goods is of great importance.
Conventionally, in homes or exhibition places, goods have been displayed using clothes hangers or other hangers that are hung on a wall via nails. However, this conventional display method is not suitable to achieve decorative effects and to display a great number of goods, and cannot ensure an aesthetically pleasing appearance because the wall is directly exposed.
To solve the aforementioned problems, technologies in which a hanger panel in the form of a plywood board is attached to a wall are disclosed in the related art. In one example, as illustrated in FIG. 20, a conventional hanger panel, designated by reference numeral 100, is provided with a plurality of hanging grooves 101, which are longitudinally formed and are spaced apart from one another by a constant distance, and hooks 110 used to hang articles on the hanger panel 100 are detachably inserted into the hanging grooves 101. In this case, the hanger panel 100 is attached to a wall using fasteners 120 that penetrate the hanging grooves 101.
However, the above described conventional hanger panel 100 is formed of a single plywood board, which may cause a laborious task because a user has to cut the plywood board so as to conform to a desired space if the board is not suited to the width of a wall and the desired space. Moreover, since the hanger panel 100 is essentially wide and large, and thus is heavy, the hanger panel 100 may easily fall from a wall, and consequently may suffer from deterioration in exhibition efficiency because it is impossible to hang a number of goods on the hanger panel 100.
In addition, attaching a monitor to a partition in order to expand an office space over a desk has recently been attempted. One of these technologies is disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0259617, entitled by ‘PARTITION FOR USE AS MONITOR HANGER’. As illustrated in FIG. 21, a partition for use as a monitor hanger includes a guide rail 30 that is installed to a front surface of the partition so as to extend in a transverse direction, and a slider 45 that is coupled to the guide rail 30 and is slidable in a transverse direction, such that a slim liquid crystal monitor 5 can be mounted to a front surface of the slider 45.
However, the above described related art has a shortage of stability with regard to support of the monitor, which may result in a risk of fall and breakage of the monitor. In addition, the guide rail 30 has difficulty in separation and installation thereof as well as difficulty in hanging goods thereon or removing goods therefrom. A requirement for attaching the monitor to the partition is that the partition has to be located near a desk or a table, which results in a restraint in utilization of a space and a somewhat stuffy office space.